1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for terminal screws of a receptacle, particularly to one combined on a sidewall of a receptacle where terminal screws to be connected with a power line is located, and able to cover on the terminal screws to keep them from being contacted with other objects for preventing any accident like short-circuits or sparking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common conventional receptacle 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, is provided with plug holes 11 set on its front surface. Each of the plugholes 11 is connected through each other by a positive line and a negative line respectively inside the receptacle 10. Then, the positive line and the negative line are pulled out from one sidewall of the receptacle 10 and connected by terminal screws 12 with input and output currents of the power line 13. In installation, the power line 13 is first connected with the receptacle 10 with the terminal screws 12 exposed without any protection as shown in FIG. 1, then the receptacle 10 is put into a fixing box and screwed from two fixing holes 14 at the top and the end of the receptacle 10 respectively to fix with the fixing box. Usually, the conventional receptacle 10 has a higher rating (15 A 125V). Therefore, in order to gain enough strength in practice, the fixing box for fixing with the receptacle 10 is mainly made of metallic materials. Because the terminal screws 12 are always exposed without any protection, they are very apt to contact with the fixing box or other exterior objects when the receptacle 10 is put into or taken away from the fixing box, causing short-circuit or sparking. Though such an accident does not absolutely take place, it would be a very serious event if it happens. Therefore, in order to improve such a defect in the conventional, the inventor has been made with effort to offer a cover for terminal screws of a receptacle in the present invention.